Coração de Gelo
by Lain Lang
Summary: Hiei se casa, por ironia ou azar do destino, com uma Koori-Me Mulher do Gelo , mas ela toma a mesma decisão da mãe dele, ter um casal de filhos... Spoilers do final do mangá HieiXPO "Capítulo 5 - Despedidas" no AR
1. Prólogo

**Coração de Gelo**

**Escrito ****por Lain Lang **

**Prólogo: O Dia em que Ela Morreu**

Dois gritos de choro ecoavam do alto de uma montanha, duas crianças, uma menina e um menino haviam acabado de nascer. A mãe ofegava, respirava rapidamente e profundamente, como se faltasse ar. O pai cobria as crianças com os panos que foram preparados, não falava nada e sua face não expressava nada. E não havia mais ninguém, ela praticamente deu a luz sozinha e ele a apoiou.

A respiração da mãe estava se acalmando, mas a sensação de que ainda faltava ar para ela, permanecia. O pai levou o casal de bebês até a mãe, pôs eles no chão na altura dos ombros dela.

Como se fosse algo realmente penoso, ela se virou, com muito esforço, para o lado das crianças. Colocou os braços em volta dos dois como se quisesse abraçá-los e lentamente deixou a cabeça cair entre os pequenos corpos de seus filhos.

O pai teve uma leve mudança na expressão do olhar e já ia tomar alguma atitude quando ouviu um pequeno gemido de choro, e então resolveu permanecer sentado perto dos três, sem ação.

- Este é a única lembrança que terão de mim, guardem-na bem – ela disse quando levantou a cabeça, em uma das mãos dos dois bebês, eles seguravam algo.

A mulher deu um suspiro, ela realmente estava cansada, seus olhos queriam tanto fechar, seu coração estava exausto e já não tinha mais forças. Porém, ainda voltado para seus filhos, falou:

- Eu gostaria de poder ver vocês crescerem e se tornarem adultos... não importasse com qual tipo de caráter...

E com um último esforço ela se levantou, ficando sentada de frente para o homem. Ela olhou o pai de seus filhos, sua vista estava realmente cansada, mal conseguia ver a face dele.

- Sayonara... Hiei...

Os olhos dela se fecharam, a cabeça dela começou a caiu lentamente para o lado dele, pousando em seu peito. Ele não sentia mais nada, não sentia que a respiração dela havia parado, não ouvia que o choro dos bebês haviam se intensificado, nem que ela estava perdendo o calor de seu corpo, ficando frio como um corpo morto.

Hiei a abraçou desesperadamente e, acompanhado de seus filhos, deu um grito agonizante. Ele acabou de perder a pessoa que mais gostava.

* * *

Obs: A jóia Hiruiseki é o objeto que cada um dos bebês segura, lágrima que a mãe derrama e se cristaliza. Lembrar também que uma Koori-Me morre depois de dar a luz a uma criança do sexo masculino (que só ocorre quando esta tem relações com homens) e o fato da mulher ter tido também uma filha, significa que o filho gerado foi na mesma época em que ocorre sua divisão centenária. 


	2. O Último Mês

Notas da Autora:

A fic é contada ao contrário: do último mês ao primeiro. Porém, os flashbacks (_itálico_) estão em ordem cronológica e quase nunca tem relação com o que ocorre durante a fic.

**Capítulo Um: O Último Mês – Arrependimento **

Aya sentiu um chute forte e acordou, um dos bebês estava bem agitado. Ela colocou a mão na sua barriga e sorriu, mal podia esperar para quando eles nascerem. Pensando nisso, ela notou que naquela noite, começava o nono mês de gravidez, restava pouco tempo para que ela pudesse vê-los realmente, pensando nisso acabou por não conseguir mais dormir.

Estava ventando forte e nuvens pesadas cobriam o céu do Makai, Aya resolveu ficar um pouco do lado de fora, na varanda do quarto.

A casa onde eles estavam morando, pertencia a Mukuro, quando ela reinava uma das partes do Makai, e se situava no alto de uma montanha, de difícil localização e alcance. Tanto que no meio da gravidez, Aya e Hiei passaram uns tempos fora, e quando voltaram, ela já não tinha mais condições de subir a montanha e ele teve que carregá-la.

Ela se sentou na beira da varanda, sentindo o vento em seu rosto como uma brisa refrescante. Apesar de estar num lugar perigoso, (pois caso se ela caísse, cairia montanha a baixo) não sentia medo algum, sabia que tinha energia maligna suficiente para se proteger e os filhos também.

Um chute veio novamente.

- Hahaha, vocês querem mesmo sair, hein?!

- Infelizmente não estarei muito tempo com vocês quando isso acontecer...

O sorriso de Aya começou a desaparecer, e olhou preocupada para a própria barriga.

- Me desculpe, vocês devem saber o que eu estou pensando, né?

- Desculpe, não posso evitar... Eu nunca me preocupei com a morte, continuo não me preocupando e dentre todas as mortes que poderia ter, essa seria a que eu escolheria...

- E escolhi.

- Mas, não posso deixar de pensar que não o verei novamente, e que o momento em que verei vocês pela primeira vez será o último.

- Por isso não posso evitar de sentir um pouco de arrependimento.

- Porém, se eu me arrependesse de ver vocês, deveria me arrepender de ter tido vocês e disso eu realmente não me arrependo...

Aya voltou a sorrir gentilmente, acariciando sua barriga. Entretanto, assim com antes, seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Mas... – sua expressão se entristecia e ela olhou para trás, através da porta de vidro, onde alguém se encontrava adormecido na cama – Hiei...

_As mulheres do Gelo vivem isoladas na Terra das Geleiras, evitando contato com qualquer outro tipo de raça do mundo exterior. E qualquer um que deixasse essas terras, seria considerada fugitiva e não teria mais direito de voltar, pois provavelmente voltaria 'impura'. _

_Entretanto, essa separação com o mundo exterior tem suas desvantagens. O Makai sempre foi uma terra sem lei, um ataque surpresa ao País das Geleiras, apesar de remota, era possível, e informações essenciais sobre o que ocorre nele também são úteis para se viver em paz no isolamento. Este cargo foi designado para apenas uma Koori-Me: a segunda filha da rainha do País. _

_Quando Aya nasceu, seu destino já havia sido traçado, ela não seria tratada como uma Mulher do Gelo comum, mas como uma 'Impura', pois teria que sair do país constantemente e voltar. E as mulheres temiam que sua impureza contaminasse alguém e por isso, Aya era tratada com mais frieza por elas. _

_Porém, como se ela soubesse de seu destino, ela simplesmente nasceu mais fria. Aya não derramou uma lágrima quando nasceu, sua expressão se mantinha a mesma não importasse a situação, não tinha nenhuma objeção a qualquer pedido oficial que o país fazia e logo após seu treinamento especial, ela começou a exercer sua função. _

_As outras mulheres do Gelo estavam satisfeitas com ela, apesar de ainda manter um tratamento hostil, Aya parecia uma máquina, não havia sentimentos. Pouco sabiam que dentro dela crescia uma obsessão: a morte. _

_No começo, em suas primeiras viagens, não entendia o motivo, por parte das outras criaturas, de tanta vontade de viver, de matar, de fazer outros sofrerem, de sorrir ou rir, de chorar e de morrer. E entre esses, o que a mais intrigava era em relação à morte. _

_Após um tempo, a curiosidade começou a fazer parte do itinerário das viagens dela pelo Makai, se interessava em ver outros youkais e o que eles faziam. E sua obsessão aumentava, sua vontade em saber qual a diferença entre estar morto ou não começa a tomar a forma de um plano. _

_O treinamento especial que Aya recebeu era, na verdade, o cumprimento de três regras: não revelar nada sobre as Mulheres do Gelo (inclusive que ela seja uma ou revelar seu poder de controlar o gelo), sempre fugir sem ser perseguida, se matar antes que descubram algo sobre ela. Tanto que o equipamento para uma 'Impura' são uma kunai e artefatos para facilitar a fuga. _

_Sua obsessão faz com que ela acabe por quebrar as regras e caçar, Aya impôs que para descobrir o mistério sobre a morte, ela deveria estar em um dos dois lados: matar ou morrer. _

_A primeira tentativa de matar alguém ocorreu rapidamente, ela usou apenas a kunai, porém ela não sentiu nada ao matar ou ao ver o resultado de seu ato no chão. Isso a deixou extremamente frustrada e distraída, não percebeu que alguém havia acabado de chegar a cena. _

_Ela se assustou e se virou rapidamente para ver o youkai, encontrando diretamente os olhos dele, assim como os dele encontraram os dela. _

_Aya finalmente sentiu alguma coisa. _

_E ela percebeu que não há nenhum motivo para ter sentimentos de qualquer natureza, mas que simplesmente ela sente, sem motivo algum._

Aya abriu os olhos, a última imagem que vinha em sua cabeça era os olhos de Hiei, assim como o sentimento que teve.

- O que está fazendo aí? – uma voz severa vinha de trás dela.

Ela virou a cabeça o quanto pode e sorriu para ele.

- Quer vir sentar comigo?

- Não vai voltar a dormir? – Hiei perguntava enquanto ia se sentar do lado dela.

- Eu acabei acordando com o chute de um dos bebês e não consigo voltar a dormir...

- O vento está forte...

- Eu não estou com frio, Hiei – Aya sorriu novamente.

Hiei a fitou por um instante e depois virou a cara.

- Eu não perguntei se você estava com frio, além do mais você é uma Koori-me – disse num tom de desdém.

Aya deixou sua cabeça se apoiar no ombro dele, novamente Hiei a fitou e tentava pensar no que deveria fazer, mas antes de poder fazer qualquer coisa ela falou:

- Hoje começa o último mês.

O silêncio de Hiei fez com que Aya o olhasse, ele estava com o olhar perdido nas nuvens carregadas, enquanto ela estava o observando e tentando adivinhar no que ele estaria pensando, quando de repente ele a encara.

- Aya.

- Sim? – ela continuou sorrindo.

- Não se arrepende?

A cabeça dela se desencostou do ombro dele e olhou para a imensidão do Makai.

- Todo dia, há um momento, que pode durar um instante ou o dia inteiro, em que eu me arrependo...

Hiei a observava intensamente, mas Aya o encarou de novo e este se surpreendeu um pouco.

- Em todos esses momentos, é porque eu nunca mais poderei estar do teu lado. Mas... – ela sorriu para ele – se eu não tivesse tomado aquela decisão, nós nunca poderíamos ter consumado o casamento e muito menos ter tido um filho seu.

Ao ver o sorriso dela e o que ela havia falado, Hiei ficou um pouco vermelho e resolveu descer do parapeito da varanda.

- Vamos dormir.

- Tá bom.

Hiei a ajudou a descer, segurando a mão de Aya, mas não a soltou, ao invés disso conduziu ela para dentro do quarto, de mãos dadas.

o

- Você não se arrepende? – foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu ao abrir os olhos.

- Não.

Hiei se levantou, permanecendo sentado, enquanto Aya estava deitada de lado, olhando para ele.

- De nada?

- Não, nunca me arrependi de nada – ele olhava para frente, vendo a paisagem que o alto das montanhas proporcionava.

- Eu não me arrependo de ter me encontrado com você e nem de ter dormido com você. Por isso, os dias sem você serão a minha punição pelo meu egoísmo.

Aya se surpreendeu, era extremamente raro ouvir esse tipo de declaração dele.

- E-Egoísmo?

- Não pensei nas conseqüências de meus atos e agora você irá morrer.

SLAP

Ela estava sentada, como ele, sua cabeça estava levemente abaixada e sua mão pairava no ar. O pescoço de Hiei estava se torcendo ao máximo, devido à força do tapa dela, mas continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Vamos parar de nos arrepender e se culpar? – ela falava num tom choroso e depois olhou para ele, os olhos dela estavam molhados, mas nenhuma lágrima caía.

- Sim, Aya – Hiei respondeu levemente surpreso e preocupado, ele não poderia fazer ela chorar, de jeito algum.

Aya sorriu para ele e o abraçou. Hiei devolveu o abraço e acariciou a cabeça dela, também deu um leve sorriso.


	3. O Oitavo Mês

**Capítulo Dois: O Oitavo Mês – Sonhos**

_A primeira coisa que sentiu foi pânico, medo, e só pensava em fugir. Logo após de fitar aqueles olhos, ela se virou para direção contrária e fugiu. Não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou triste por tal acontecimento, pois sim, ela estava tendo sentimentos, mas temer a morte? Não, a morte era sua obsessão. _

_Ela corria e nem ao menos olhava para trás, sabia que ele a estava caçando, sentia ele se aproximando. Não muito tempo de corrida, ela sentiu uma aguda dor no rosto, 'Ele está tentando me fazer parar, é melhor eu apertar o passo...' foi o que ela pensou e o que fez. _

_'Gr... ela está me irritando, está correndo mais rápido' Hiei pensou, sua paciência não estava muito boa naquele dia. Estava entediado e procurava alguma diversão, ficou curioso com os barulhos que ouvia na floresta e foi checar. Aqueles olhos, aquele cheiro... lhe traziam algo familiar. Porém, antes de descobrir o que era, ela havia fugido e ele foi atrás. _

_Hiei se adiantou e pulou numa árvore, agora estava correndo sério. Rapidamente a alcançou e deu o bote, ele a pegou pela a lateral, a jogando no chão e ficando em cima dela, prendendo ela pelos braços. _

_O cheiro que exalava era igual de sua mãe. O brilho dos olhos lembrava o brilho de sua hiruiseki que antigamente tinha, mas havia perdido nesses longos anos de separação. _

_Aya estava tremendo, suas mãos estavam firmemente encostadas na terra fria da floresta. O arranhão que tinha na bochecha ardia, conseguia sentir o gosto do próprio sangue escorrendo até sua boca e seu rosto não se atrevia a encarar seu caçador, ela olhava fixamente para uma das raízes da árvore mais próxima. _

_'Estou temendo a morte' ela pensou, não queria acreditar, ela que sempre fora obcecada pela morte, pelo modo como iria morrer e agora estava com medo de que seu desejo se realizasse. _

_Ele sentia que ela estava apavorada, mas algo nela ainda o desafiava, era como se ela estivesse com medo de outra coisa. _

_- Você não tem medo de morrer? _

_- Não – surpreendentemente, ela parou de tremer, Aya havia solucionado sua dúvida. _

_- Você parou de tremer – Hiei ficou surpreso com a resposta e da reação dela. _

_- Não tenho medo de morrer, mas de não poder escolher o modo de morrer é o que eu realmente temo – ela falou, mesmo sabendo que ele não havia perguntado, Aya estava falando para si mesmo. _

_- Você está sangrando. _

_Hiei pousou o olhar no sangue dela, também observou o trajeto dele, e uma certa sensação estava incomodando o seu corpo e seus pensamentos já não pareciam muito claros. Ele a desejava. _

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram, sentia o calor do corpo dele se aproximando do dela, a língua de Hiei estava limpando a ferida do rosto dela e lentamente seguia o traço do sangue até os lábios. _

_Aya voltou a tremer, um medo maior que o anterior crescia dentro dela. Porém, ela ainda não se atrevia a se mexer, sua boca estava entreaberta e não a fechou mesmo quando ele a invadia. Ela fechou os olhos. _

_Sem perceber, ela já estava se envolvendo com o seu caçador. Sentia que as mãos dele não a prendiam mais e estavam em sua cintura, sentia que havia sido levantada e estava com o seu corpo entrelaçado com o dele. As mãos dela sentiam o pescoço dele e desciam para o tórax dele, sentia que as dele também haviam saído da cintura dela e ido para outro lugar. _

_Entretanto, Aya abriu os olhos. _

_'Se você tiver relações com homem qualquer, você irá engravidar e quando o fruto maldito nascer, você morrerá' essa era a lembrança que teve quando abriu os olhos ao sentir a mão dele avançando entre suas pernas. _

_Hiei sentiu que estava paralisado, até mesmo sua expressão. Ele havia sido congelado. 'Ela é uma Koori-me', ele pensou, surpreso. Olhava para frente (só poderia olhar para lá), onde ela estava de pé, ainda tremendo. _

_- Não é como eu quero morrer – ela disse. _

_E partiu._

- Os bebês estão começando a ficar agitados.

- Grite um pouco com eles que eles param – comentou Hiei, entediado.

Aya estava numa cadeira confortável, costurando alguns panos, queria fazê-la para os bebês.

- Você parece entediado – ela disse ao parar de costurar e olhou para ele.

Hiei estava sentado na beira da varanda e apoiado de costas na parede.

- Eu estou um pouco – seus olhos nem abertos estavam.

- Eu posso tentar lutar com você – Aya disse colocando as costuras de lado.

- Não, obrigado. Você deve tá bem lerda carregando esses dois.

- Vamos lá! Vale tudo, só não pode acertar na minha barriga! – Aya disse empolgada e de pé fazendo alongamentos.

- Você já não era párea para mim sem essa barriga, imagine com ela – Hiei disse, ainda entediado.

Porém, ele teve que mudar de lugar ao sentir que ela estava falando sério e estava correndo em sua direção.

- Ah! Então você estava atento – reclamou Aya.

- Eu não vou lutar com uma grávida! – falou Hiei, irritado, do outro lado da varanda.

- Ah, vai sim! Sou o único adversário que tem!

Aya concentrou energia na sua mão e criou uma espada de gelo, logo em seguida partiu para cima de Hiei.

o

- Eu falei para você parar.

Hiei estava carregando Aya e descendo do telhado.

- Você quase que cai telhado abaixo.

Aya havia se cansado depois de algumas horas de luta e perdeu o equilíbrio no telhado, se não fosse por Hiei, ela teria se machucado.

- Mas você me pegou, não foi? – ela disse, meio sonolenta e vermelha no rosto, mas feliz.

- Não faça mais isso – disse Hiei, mais irritado.

- Tá, tá, tá! Antigamente você insistia para eu lutar e agora insiste pelo contrário... não entendo você!

- Você parece uma criança!

Ele estava esperando que sua esposa retrucasse, mas esta não o fez. Quando parou de andar, olhou para ela. Aya estava dormindo.

- Ultimamente você anda dormindo muito - Hiei disse preocupado.

O casal entrou no quarto e ele deixou ela na cama para que dormisse, mas Hiei foi impedido de se afastar, Aya segurava o seu braço.

- Deita comigo – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele já estava acostumado em atender os pedidos dela, então sem pensar duas vezes, deitou do lado dela.

- Ei, você continuará participando dos torneios? – ela perguntou, enquanto se ajeitava do lado dele, abraçando-o.

- Eu vencerei no próximo – ele afirmou convicto.

- Você vai treinar seus filhos para o torneio também?

- Não.

- Por que não? – Aya falou indignada.

- Não sou bom para treinar outros.

- Eu sei. Você teve que pedir ajuda pro Kurama para me treinar – ela disse, rindo.

- Cala a boca – Hiei falou irritado, olhando para ela.

- Mas você terá que treiná-los, eles são seus filhos!

- Eles só irão me atrapalhar.

- Seria ótimo se nossa família inteira pudesse participar do torneio.

Hiei a olhou com uma expressão séria e mesmo Aya não estar vendo, ela falou:

- Não me olhe desse jeito. É apenas o meu sonho.

- Sonho? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- É... – ela confirmou, sonolenta novamente – um objetivo que nunca se pode alcançar.

Aya fechou os olhos e adormeceu, uma de suas mãos estava repousando no peito dele, Hiei pegou a mão dela gentilmente e a segurou.

- Meu sonho, então... seria poder realizar o seu – ele sussurrou.

Depois se ajeitou um pouco na cama e colocou a cabeça dele perto da dela e também adormeceu.

o

- Qual o seu objetivo, Hiei?

- Me tornar rei do Makai.

- E o seu sonho?

Hiei a encarou, um pouco irritado, afinal, concluiu-se que ela tinha escutado o que ele havia falado na noite passada, fingindo estar adormecida.

- Você já sabe – ele respondeu friamente.

Aya riu, mas insistiu:

- Mas quero ouvir de novo.

Hiei suspirou, incomodado, e falou:

- Meu sonho é poder te ver no próximo torneio.

- E? – Aya esperava por mais alguma coisa.

- ...junto com os nossos filhos – Hiei falou, relutante.

- A gente ia lutar?

- Vocês iam perder.

- Mas a gente ia se divertir.

Um silêncio se instalou. Aya, então, continuou o que estava fazendo, costurando roupas para os seus filhos e Hiei fechou os olhos como se fosse voltar a dormir, mas ele disse:

- Nossos sonhos nunca se tornarão nossos objetivos, não é?

- Não, Hiei. Eu temo que não.

Aya olhava para as próprias mãos, parara de costurar de novo. Hiei soltou seu habitual 'Hunf' junto com um sorriso debochado e disse:

- Não tem problema. Sonhos não foram feitos para serem realizados.

Ela sorriu tristemente e voltou a costurar.


	4. O Sétimo Mês

Notas da Autora: MTO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS!!! Respondi todos via e-mail!!! Foi ótimo saber a opnião de vocês!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Três: O Sétimo Mês – Mãe**

- Por que você quer ir lá? – perguntou Hiei, irritado.

- Quero contar para ela que estou grávida de gêmeos – respondeu Aya naturalmente.

- Ela provavelmente já deve ter considerado você como morta.

- Então eu ressuscitarei.

Hiei não respondeu, nem precisava, já que sua cara já dizia que não estava gostando da idéia.

- Além do mais, sua mãe está enterrada lá.

- Já devem ter removido a lápide.

- As mulheres do Gelo têm uma vida muito longa, não deve ter morrido tantas para remover a da sua mãe.

- Como você vai subir lá com essa barriga?

- Você me carrega.

- Eu não sou sacoleiro.

- Eu não sou sacola – Aya disse com frieza.

- Com essa barriga, parece uma sacola bem grande e cheia para mim.

Hiei e Aya tinham voltado para o Makai o mês passado, mas só neste mês resolveram voltar para a mansão da montanha. Porém, Aya queria ir ver sua mãe, na Terra das Geleiras.

o

- Como se atreve a voltar aqui?! – gritou a Rainha, furiosa, se levantando de seu trono e emendou – você está grávida!

- Sim. Estou na minha divisão centenária.

A expressão da Rainha se suavizou (voltava a ter uma expressão fria), mas não a deixou menos brava.

- O que disse para você quando partiu?

- Para nunca voltar.

- E o que está fazendo aqui?!

- Vim lhe contar que estou grávida de gêmeos.

- Como assim? Gêmeos?

- Uma menina e um menino.

- Como você pode ser tão suja!? Uma Koori-me está dividindo o ventre com uma criança maldita!

- Foi o meu desejo.

- Foi também seu desejo morrer? – a Rainha falou irônica.

- Sim, eu escolhi como quero morrer.

Os olhos da Rainha, que transmitiam puro desprezo, se surpreenderam. Mas logo voltou a olhá-la com frieza.

- Então, voltou porque aquele homem te abandonou?

- Não, ele está me esperando lá fora.

- Como sabe que ele te ama? – a Rainha insistia em provocar Aya.

- Eu não sei. Não sei o que é amar para saber se ele me ama ou não.

A paciência da Rainha estava se esgotando, já não queria ouvir mais nada dessa criatura imunda que um dia já foi sua filha.

- Fale logo o que quer e vá.

- Como disse antes, só vim lhe contar.

- Por quê?

- Porque és minha mãe.

- Não a considero mais como filha.

- Mas eu a considero como mãe.

A mãe já não tinha mais o que falar. Aya nunca fora assim, apenas em seus dois últimos encontros: este e quando ela abandonou seu país.

- Hunf... se pretende ganhar alguma fama com isso, não irá conseguir. Uma outra ingrata também se aproveitou da divisão centenária e teve gêmeos.

- Eu sei... ela é a mãe _dele_.

A Rainha só conseguia trucidá-la com os olhos. 'Como poderia ocorrer tanta desgraça consigo, já não bastava um homem ter levado sua filha embora, mas tinha que ser filho da impura da Hina?' ela se perguntava.

- Adeus, mamãe.

Um grito alto e agudo foi ouvido quando Aya saiu da torre real. Perto da porta havia algumas mulheres que queriam saber o que estava acontecendo, mas nenhuma se atrevia a tocar ou falar com Aya. Esta apenas caminhou até onde havia marcado com Hiei, a lápide desgastada de sua mãe.

- Você terá o mesmo destino que ela – comentou Hiei, olhando o nome da mãe.

- Eu sei e não me importo. Mas se eu estivesse no lugar dela, eu estaria feliz.

- Por quê?

- Você é um bom oni-chan – ela sorriu para a lápide, enquanto Hiei a observava.

- Vamos voltar para as montanhas – ele disse, pegando na mão dela.

- Tá – Aya segurou mais firme a mão dele.

Logo depois, o casal estava de volta a mansão das montanhas, com Hiei carregando ela até chegar no topo.

o

- Por que insistiu em ver sua mãe? Você já sabia como ela iria te tratar.

- Porque se eu não o fizesse, terei que aceitar o fato de que meus filhos se esqueceriam de mim, até no momento mais importante da vida deles.

- Como você é idiota.

- Idiota é você, nem ia falar para sua mãe que ia ser pai.

- A localização do túmulo dela não quer dizer onde ela está.

- Então, quer dizer que você vai me enterrar num canto esquecido por aí!?

- Não é má idéia.

Depois Hiei colocou a mão no topo da cabeça dela e disse:

- Você é mesmo idiota, eu quis dizer que seus filhos não vão esquecer de você não importa aonde eles forem, você estará com eles.

o

_- Eu voltei – Hiei disse ao entrar no quarto de Mukuro. _

_- Recebi a informação que você trouxe uma mulher consigo... _

_- Sim, e daí? _

_- O que pretende fazer com ela? – Mukuro perguntou, seu olhar o ameaçava um pouco. _

_- Hunf... – Hiei deu um sorriso – Vou brincar um pouco com ela. _

_Um estrondo foi ouvido por todo o castelo. Mukuro havia socado a parede de seu aposento. _

_- Não brinque com essas coisas! – ela falou irritada. _

_Hiei olhou para um dos cantos do quarto e vira que ali ainda estava a planta que ele a havia presenteado. _

_- Não se preocupe, não serei que nem esse lixo aí. Mas... _

_- O quê? _

_- Eu irei contar uma mentirinha para ela, o ódio que ela sentirá a fortalecerá. Igual a você. _

_- O que pretende com isso? _

_- Treinamento para o próximo torneio, ela se tornará uma mestra do Gelo e me ajudará a aperfeiçoar a técnica das Chamas Negras Mortais. _

_Mukuro se surpreendeu e perguntou: _

_- Ela é uma Koori-me!? _

_- Não é da sua conta. _

_- Você a deseja. _

_- Não me irrite. _

_- Está certo, está certo – Mukuro sorriu de um modo estranho – O que aconteceu com ela? _

_- Ela matou um youkai, mas este, antes de morrer, a envenenou. _

_- Como pretende passar uma Mulher do Gelo para uma Mestra? _

_- Ela tem potencial, me congelou completamente por alguns segundos. _

_- Como conseguiu tal façanha? Você deveria estar bem distraído para ser pego por um golpe desses – o sorriso dela se alargava. _

_- Não devo satisfação a você – Hiei se virou e saiu. _

_- Você é uma Koori-me? _

_Essa foi a primeira coisa que ouviu quando abriu os olhos. Rapidamente se sentou e olhou a sua volta: seu caçador, uma cama debaixo dela e um quarto a sua volta. Ela não olhava para ele e também não respondia. _

_- É melhor você responder, dependendo da resposta, você irá saber se sua raça está extinta ou não. _

_A surpresa e um mal-pressentimento a invadiram, ela o encarou com uma expressão preocupada. _

_- Então você é uma – ele concluiu com um sorriso maldoso – Seu país está morto. _

_- Impossível – ela disse firmemente – A Terra das Geleiras fica num castelo suspenso e é envolvido por densas nuvens. Mesmo para entrar lá, é necessário um youkai que agüente as temperaturas mais baixas, senão morreria congelado. _

_O caçador riu. _

_- Onde você acha que está? Este é o castelo de Mukuro. _

_Os olhos de Aya se arregalaram e seus punhos se fecharam, agarrando o tecido da cama. _

_- Ah, você deve ser a 'Impura', caçava informações relevantes para o seu país isolado. _

_Um certo desespero tomou conta de Aya, se este for o castelo de Mukuro, então ele deve ser um de seus subordinados e tem o poder de acabar facilmente com o seu país. Ele também sabia muito das Mulheres do Gelo, até sobre o seu cargo. _

_- Então, se o que me diz é verdade... – ela falou friamente, controlando o seu ódio. _

_- Sim, você é a única Koori-me viva – ele a antecipou. _

_A fúria se sobrepôs a frieza. Estava acontecendo a mesma coisa quando o congelou, mas em grau maior. Aya não estava controlando o seu poder, simplesmente a liberava. O quarto se congelava rapidamente, mas Hiei não parecia temer nada. _

_- Patético – ele comentou. _

_Hiei avançou e a acertou no rosto. _

_- Você tem o poder da cura, cure-se sozinha. Se quiser me vencer, fique mais forte. Se quiser sair daqui, fique mais forte. Até o dia que você me derrotar, você será a minha prisioneira. _

_Aya estava no chão, se sentindo humilhada e com um ódio tremendo dentro de si, mas não chorava. Ao terminar de falar, Hiei saiu do quarto._


	5. O Sexto Mês

**Capítulo Quatro: O Sexto Mês – Pedidos**

- A gente voltou para o Makai – Aya comentou quando pisou nas terras de seu mundo.

Hiei apenas observava a paisagem, o Makai nunca mudava.

- Vamos avisar Mukuro-san que voltamos.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e os dois partiram rumo ao castelo dela.

- Essa é a última visita? – Hiei perguntou para Aya, enquanto caminhavam.

Aya fitou o céu por um tempo, antes de responder.

- Creio que terei que fazer mais uma visita, infelizmente.

- Quem mais falta? – perguntou Hiei surpreso, ele pensara que ela já havia visto todo mundo.

- Alguém que não gostaria de ver, mas até lá teremos tempo. Vamos ficar um pouco nas terras da Mukuro-san.

Ele não perguntou quem era o tal alguém, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

o

_- Tens medo de mim? – perguntou Mukuro do fundo do quarto, onde estava sentada em sua cama._

_- Não – Aya respondeu, com sua habitual frieza._

_- Sinto um certo desconforto de sua parte._

_- Ver uma pessoa com tamanho poder que vai além de minha imaginação, me causa um pouco de desconforto._

_Mukuro sorriu._

_- Isso foi um elogio? Obrigada._

_Aya não a encarava, olhava fixamente para o queixo dela. Um barulho de um dos cantos do quarto a pegou de surpresa e ela se virou para ver._

_- Você já deve ter ouvido minha história, ele é Chikou, o vendedor de escravos._

_- Por que ele está desse jeito?_

_- Ele foi tomado por uma planta do Makai, eu posso torturílo o quanto eu quiser e a planta o cura._

_- Ele vive eternamente?_

_- Ah, sim. Até me dar por satisfeita._

_Aya não conseguia tirar os olhos da tal planta e de Chikou. Se estivesse no lugar dele, preferia morrer._

_- Foi presente de Hiei._

_A mulher do Gelo olhou diretamente para Mukuro ao ouvir o nome dele._

_- Por que não foge?_

_- Ele me encontraria._

_- Por que ficas?_

_- Quero ficar forte._

_- Então, deixe que o ódio a consuma._

_- Preciso de um favor – Hiei falou da janela de Kurama._

_- E qual é?_

_- Você treinou um Mestre do Gelo, não foi?_

_Kurama confirmou com a cabeça._

_- Preciso que treine uma Koori-me e que ela se torne uma Mestra do Gelo._

_- Acho que não vai ser possível, ela é apenas uma mulher do gelo, como chegará ao nível de um mestre?_

_- Ela é diferente._

_- Hum, se você diz, então deve ter mesmo. Mas irá demorar um bocado, como conseguirá ficar tanto tempo fora do Makai?_

_- Por que eu ficaria fora do Makai? Só você a treinando já basta._

_- Eu não tenho tanto tempo livre, preciso trabalhar na empresa do meu pai. E não era eu que treinava Touya, era Genkai._

_- Eu não sei treinar outros._

_- Eu ajudo, mas você precisa lutar continuamente com ela para que evolua._

_- Enki não deixar� preciso trabalhar também._

_Kurama o olhou curioso e parecia que estava tentando manter a cara séria._

_- O quê? – perguntou Hiei, levemente irritado._

_- Fale que você está de lua-de-mel – e Kurama não se segurou e começou a rir._

_Hiei ficou extremamente irritado com a sugestão de Kurama e começava a ameaça-lo de morte._

_No final, Hiei acabou dando um jeito e levou Aya consigo para o mundo dos humanos. E na montanha, que antigamente pertencia a Genkai, eles treinaram com a ajuda de Kurama. Este tentou descobrir se Hiei seguiu sua sugestão ou não, mas não houve sucesso e ainda teve que prometer em nome de sua mãe que não contaria nada disso para Yusuke e os outros._

o

- Tenho algo a pedir, Mukuro-san.

Aya tratou de falar sobre o assunto logo, mas Mukuro parecia não ter pressa, olhava para o horizonte, do precipício onde se localizava seu castelo.

- Hiei me prometeu que ia cuidar dos nossos filhos... – continuou Aya, sem esperar alguma palavra de Mukuro.

- Mas tanto eu quanto você, sabemos que ele irá quebríla.

Os olhos de Mukuro a fitaram, ela sempre olhou Aya com muita gentileza, aliás, seus olhos haviam se tornado extremamente gentis ultimamente. Porém, mostrava um pouco de raiva e desprezo.

- Pena é algo que realmente não suporto – ela comentou.

- Não estou com pena de você – os olhos de Aya se mostraram frios e calmos.

- Você sabe que meu ventre foi modificado.

- Hiei já deve ter pedido esse favor, se sente insultada?

- Sim, ele já o fez.

Aya não sabia exatamente o motivo pela qual Mukuro estava brava, certamente havia algo relacionado com pena, sobre sua impossibilidade de ter filhos. Após um suspiro longo, Aya falou:

- Nós somos duas fêmeas incompletas.

Mukuro a fitou, surpresa, indagando o motivo pela qual ela estaria falando isso.

- Eu posso ter filhos, mas você pode viver – Aya falou, fitando de volta - Você não pode me dar vida, mas posso deixar meus filhos aos seus cuidados.

O vento do Makai estava forte, os poucos fios soltos do cabelo de Aya acompanhavam o vento e o cabelo curto de Mukuro dançava rapidamente.

- Eu só pensei que você daria uma boa mãe – confessou Aya ao vento e sorriu.

E de algum modo, aquelas palavras entraram suavemente na grande ferida que era o passado de Mukuro. Esta também sorriu.

o

- Então, você realmente ia quebrar a promessa – Aya comentou ao entrar no aposento, que antes fora sua prisão.

- Que promessa?

Hiei estava deitado na cama, apoiando sua cabeça em seus braços. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e falava com uma voz tediosa.

- Você ia abandonar nossos filhos.

- Hun... – Hiei sorriu debochado – você já sabia que eu ia fazer isso.

- De qualquer modo, Mukuro aceitou.

- Como a convenceu? – perguntou Hiei, surpreso.

- Eu não a convenci.

Ele deu os ombros, como se não se importasse. E Aya o observou por um longo tempo, o silêncio era comum entre os dois, era até reconfortante. Mas algo a incomodava e precisaria alertílo.

- Hiei... tenho algo a pedir também – ela chamou a sua atenção - não faça nada estúpido.

- Que tipo de estupidez eu faria?

- O tipo que me faria arrepender no fim de tudo.

Ele fez uma pausa, não esperava este assunto. Normalmente, eles o evitavam.

- Então, o que você espera que eu faça? Que eu ria de você? – Hiei falou, um pouco irritado e irônico.

Aya ficou um pouco surpresa com a reação dele, mas logo sorriu e disse:

- Até que não seria ruim... afinal, tendo como última imagem de você rindo, até me deixaria feliz!

Ele lançou um olhar seco e irritado.

- Você sorri demais. De qualquer modo, eu não irei fazer nada. Não se preocupe.

- Eu ainda acho que você deveria, pelo menos, sorrir – ela disse, relaxada.

Hiei se levantou, o assunto o irritava, o modo como ela falava o irritava e o que ele sentia também o irritava. Andou até onde Aya estava, ele realmente queria bater nela, mas esmurrou a parede que estava atrás dela. A mulher do gelo nem se abalou, mas voltou com sua expressão fria.

- Eu não vou sorrir. Eu realmente não irei fazer nada – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu sei – ela falou de volta, seu tom era frio também.

O punho dele ainda estava na parede, a força que fazia contra ela era tanta que o buraco na parede abria-se continuadamente. Entretanto, ele parou quando sentiu um certo calafrio partindo de seu pescoço.

Aya já estava bem próxima dele, ela simplesmente se deixou levar, deixou a própria cabeça se apoiar no ombro dele e sua respiração se refletia no pescoço dele. E era tudo aquilo, _dele_, que ela queria. As mãos dela se seguraram firmemente nas vestes frontais dele.

As mãos de Hiei já não estavam mais na parede, elas envolviam Aya à medida que ela respirava mais em seu pescoço. A barriga dela incomodava um pouco.

E Aya começou, os lábios dela encostavam suavemente na pele dele e subiam lentamente do pescoço. Logo depois, ele pode sentir a língua dela...

Enquanto isso, Hiei pensava em como ele iria se segurar a não tentar impedir, quando chegasse a hora dela o abandonar.


	6. O Quinto Mês

N/A: Acredite se quiser!! Eu atualizei! Hohohohohoho! Bom, quero agradecer a TODOS que me incentivaram a continuar e a TODOS que estavam esperando esse capítulo! Sei que não são muitos, mas este é pra vocês! hahaha... e eu nunca desisti de escrever essa fic, viu? Esperança é a última que morre, até para uma autora! Até a proxima!

**Capítulo Cinco: O Quinto Mês – Despedidas**

O último mês no mundo dos humanos, que Aya tanto queria conhecer melhor e passar um tempo, foi uma fase de transição do começo da gravidez para o fim dela, tanto que foi nesse mês, o quinto, que ela já estava começando a sentir o baque da gravidez e a influência em sua saúde.

- Você não deveria se esforçar tanto... – Yukina comentava ao ouvir a falta de ar de Aya.

- Pensei que ainda fosse conseguir fazer uns exercícios básicos – Aya comentou, já sentando em uma cadeira.

- Talvez treinamento de luta não seja um bom exercício básico – Yukina falou novamente em tom de reprovação.

Aya riu.

- Já entendi... – ela sentou-se perto da janela.

- Por que não volta ao Makai?

Yukina se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

- Não sei, mesmo sabendo que meu irmão vive lá, só de saber que ele está bem... já basta para mim, por isso fico aqui no mundo dos humanos.

- É um lugar diferente, mas não me parece muito diferente do Makai.

- Haha... é verdade.

Aya sorriu para a janela.

- Logo estarei voltando para o Makai, Yukina. Para nunca voltar...

O tom quase sussurando afetou Yukina.

- Acho... que... ele gostaria deste tempo com você, e só com você. – ela disse, se aproximando de Aya.

- Será que fui muito egoísta? Ele nem queria filhos...

- Ele nunca teria feito algo que não quisesse – Yukina disse, num tom reconfortante.

- Estranho você conhecer tanto ele sem que vocês se vejam...

- Somos irmãos – ela sorriu – temos uma ligação... igual a que esses dois aí vão ter – ela apontou a barriga de Aya.

Yukina se aproximou mais sussurou no ouvido dela.

- E acho que é um forte motivo para ele ter concordado, quer que o filho proteja a irmãzinha.

_- Você me chamou? – ela se aproximou de onde estava Mukuro._

_As duas estavam num precipício, olhando a extensão do Makai, uma visão igualmente bonita e depressiva._

_- Como foi o treinamento no mundo dos Humanos? – Mukuro perguntou sem tirar os olhos do Makai._

_- Eu progredi._

_- E Hiei?_

_- Eu tenho medo dele – Aya confessou, mas ainda mostrava uma expressão fria – toda vez que eu o vejo ou o sinto por perto, meu coração se aperta e tenho uma sensação agonizante._

_- Isso não é medo, Aya._

_Aya a encarou, do que Mukuro estava se referindo ela não sabia. Não foi preciso nem perguntar e esta respondeu sua dúvida._

_- Você se apaixonou por ele – Mukuro a encarou de volta, com um certo sorriso estampado._

_A mulher do Gelo ficou calada, estava levemente surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava. Subconscientemente, ela pensou nessa possibilidade._

_- Se eu não tivesse o passado que tive, eu teria me apaixonado por ele também – Mukuro confessou, enquanto passava do lado de Aya, entrando no castelo._

_- O que é se apaixonar? – Aya lançou a pergunta ao vento._

_A ronda de Hiei havia sido muito agitada naquele dia, o número de humanos subiu de repente e ele tivera que trabalhar em dobro. Enfim, o dia havia acabado e ele só queria dormir, mas no momento que havia pisado no quarto, já podia sentir a aura carregada que tinha._

_- O que aconteceu? Quer brigar? – perguntou Hiei num tom tedioso._

_- Me solte – Aya falou da janela._

_- Haha... eu acho que você precisa um pouco mais que isso para me convencer – ele respondeu debochado._

_- Eu já me cansei desse jogo – ela falou, se virando para ele._

'_Ela está diferente', ele pensou, os olhos dela estavam mais frios que o normal, misturava um pouco de raiva._

_- A verdade é que eu não te odeio – ela continuou a falar – meu ódio demonstrado no começo disso tudo, era apenas repentino._

_- Por que não me odeia?_

_- Eu já reparei há um tempo que você carrega duas hiruisekis, uma exala sua energia maligna, então imagino que você foi uma criança bastarda. O fato de você ter duas jóias significa que tens uma irmã, só houve um caso de gêmeos nas Terras da Geleiras, você é filho de Hina._

_- Então, o que houve? – Hiei demonstrava nenhuma surpresa com revelação._

_- Eu queria ficar forte e quando isso ocorresse me livraria de você._

_- Por que está desistindo, então?_

_- Por mais que fique forte, nunca alcançarei você. Estarei presa á você para sempre._

_- É tão ruim assim? – Hiei perguntou irritado._

_- Você me incomoda._

_Hiei avançou, ele a jogou no chão e ela desviou o soco dele, o chão acabou sendo atingido e ferido com um buraco. Entretanto, ele estava em cima dela, o soco havia sido desviado de raspão por Aya._

_- Não me irrite. Você é que me incomoda._

_Aya começou a tremer, o medo que sempre sentia pelo seu caçador voltou novamente._

_- Eu não consigo superar o medo que tenho de você. Sinto que a cada dia que passa, esse medo aumenta._

_Hiei agora estava realmente incomodado, se levantou e disse:_

_- Hunf, isso não é medo – Hiei falou de costas para ela._

_- Mukuro disse a mesma coisa – Aya se sentou e olhava para o lado, evitando olhar para ele – disse que eu estava apaixonada por você._

_Os olhos de Hiei se arregalaram, mas ele continuou de costas para Aya, esta se sentou e continuou a falar._

_- Mas eu ainda acho que é medo._

_- Medo de que? – Hiei deixou a cabeça virada para o lado dela, Aya podia ver metade de seu rosto._

_Mas ela não estava olhando para ele, apenas abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:_

_- Medo de que eu lhe entregue a minha morte._

_Um silêncio se instalou. Aya continuava a não olhar para ele e pela expressão de Hiei não poderia saber sobre o que pensava._

_De repente, ela sente o perigo, mas mal vira para a direção de Hiei e este já a ataca. Ele a agarra e a joga na cama._

_O beijo não parecia um beijo, era deseperador, um desespero sufocante. Mas Aya não estava preocupada se estava com falta de ar,seu medo tomara proporções gigantescas: _

_seu coração batia mais forte que nunca, suas mãos tremiam, seu corpo tremia e as sensações que as mãos, o corpo e a boca de Hiei lhe causavam, fazia seu medo crescer ao tal ponto que já não sabia se era medo. Até que..._

_Até que parou todos os movimentos. E os olhares finalmente se encontraram._

_Hiei estava com um braço envolta da cintura dela, enquanto a outra mão estava com um aperto leve, mas firme no quadril dela. A respiração dele estava ofegante, Aya podia sentir, pois ele realmente estava muito perto de seu rosto e ele também podia sentir o dela, do mesmo modo ofegante. As unhas dela estavam cravadas no peito dele, como se estivesse pronta pra impedir o que ele estivesse prestes a fazer._

_O medo não parecia diminuir mesmo com o cessar dos movimentos, fazia piorar. Aya já estava bem ciente do que estava acontecendo, do que estava prestes a acontecer. Hiei estava em cima dela, sua cintura estava fixada em seu braço e ela estava sem o seu kimono. Suas pernas tremiam, encostando uma vez ou outra nas laterais do quadril dele._

_Vagarosamente, Hiei se aproximou mais do rosto dela e Aya não resistiu e afastou-se, virando o rosto pro lado. Ele não parou, apenas pressionou levemente os lábios no canto da boca dela e sussurrou:_

_- Aya..._

_Os olhos de Aya, que estavam firmemente fechados, se abriram e as unhas não estavam mais na carne, suas mãos mal enconstavam nele agora. Ele ainda a ignorava, apenas continuava a passar os lábios por sua pele, indo ao pescoço. E o coração dela se acalmou e por fim, ela sussurrou:_

_- Morrer assim, não seria tão ruim..._

_E Hiei simplesmente parou, seu braço que a envolvia fortemente a cintura dela se soltou. A cabeça dele se afogou na ligação entre o ombro e o pescoço dela e sussurrou:_

_- Vá._

_Ele se jogou para o outro lado da cama e Aya partiu._

- Hiei, acho que vou sentir falta daqui.

- Você só ficou aqui por dois meses – Hiei disse, irritado.

Nos dois meses que ficara aqui tinha se arrependido todos os dias de ter concordado vir para o mundo dos humanos.

- De quem é essa casa bonita que você arranjou? – ela perguntou, tentando amenizar a irritação dele.

- Genkai, mestra de Yusuke.

- Oh, não foi no mesmo lugar que treinei da última vez? Está bem diferente...

- Achei melhor que fosse nossa última parada, além do que tem uma passagem para o Makai daqui.

- Hum, vejamos... acho que nos hospedamos em todas as casas dos seus amigos.

- Kuwabara não é meu amigo.

- Mas sua irmã vive lá.

Hiei ficou quieto.

- Aliás, você deu sua hiruiseki para ela?

Ele detestava esses momentos, em que nada parecia natural e Aya parecia mais forte que ele, como se ela soubesse de todos os pensamentos que passavam na sua cabeça.

Notando o desconforto dele, ela resolvou parar e mudar de assunto.

- Você não sente ciúmes do Kuwabara? Tão perto de Yukina e tão apaixonado!

- Ele é um idiota.

Aya riu. Tão típico dele e tão fácil de distrair.

- Por que não gosta daqui?

- O cheiro de humanos incomoda, você que se adapta muito fácil...E você não deveria aprender coisas com Yusuke e os outros!

Hiei emendou, se referindo aos outros encontros que defitivamente o convenceram que Aya nunca deveria tê-los conhecido.

- Tem certeza? Acho que você aprendeu muita coisa com ele... – ela se aproximou dele, marota.

- C-como assim?

- Tenho a impressão que você já teria me abandonado se não fosse pelo Yusuke. Você se simpatiza com ele.

Hiei não comentou nada, nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas seu olhar se amenizou. Pois, sabia que era verdade.

- Mukuro-san comentou comigo... que ela sente inveja de Yusuke e entendo por quê.

- Vocês são amigos – ela disse, sem esperar que ele comentasse algo.

- Hunf, não é como se eu quisesse... – ele comentou, não querendo admitir.

- Você mente, eu sei que quer – ela sorriu.

Provavelmente, pelo fato de Hiei estar tão irritado no mundo dos humanos que nem notou o quanto Aya sorria ultimamente.

- Você tem sorrido mais... – ele comentou, olhando para o sorriso dela.

Eles estavam perto, intimamente perto.

- Você acha? – ela sorria mais – acho que vem naturalmente. Nào é bom?

- Não, é só que... – Hiei parou de falar.

Ele colocou as duas mãos na nuca dela e a beijou.

FLASH

Hiei quase que atacou a fonte de luz, mas logo percebeu que era os idiotas dos seus 'supostos' amigos.

- O que é isso? – ele falou irritado.

'Será que eles viram?' ele pensou.

- Uma foto, de lembrança – disse Kurama, sorrindo.

Yusuke e Kuwabara estavam rindo no fundo.

- Pra que dia- Hiei foi cortado por Kurama que apontava para trás de Hiei.

- Yoshi! – Aya fez V com as mãos.

- Você planejou isso?! – Hiei perguntou, posesso.

- Achei que fosse bom nós termos uma foto juntos e-

- Mas não desse jeito! – ele berrou, mas virou para Kurama – me dê a foto!

Sem perceber, uma festa de despedida estava sendo realizada enquanto Hiei caçava a tal foto com Kurama.

o

- Como você sabia? – ele falou, conformado, enquanto Aya olhava a foto tirada durante a festa.

- Eu não sabia... só tinha combinado com todos de tirar uma foto sua, mas você resolveu... – ela riu.

Hiei queria chutar ela para fora da cama.

Aya se sentou imediatamente e deu um olhar reprimindo-o.

- Você não vai queimar a foto – ela escondeu a foto atrás dela.

A festa já tinha acabado há um tempo e os dois já estavam na cama para dormir.

- E você acha que escondendo aí atrás vai me impedir? – ele a zombou.

Ela deu os ombros e sorriu.

- Você saiu melhor que a encomenda, pensei que você só ia fazer uma carinha bonitinha de assustado, mas fez melhor! – ela pulou da cama.

- Você me paga! – ele saiu atrás dela, pé da vida.

A casa teve alguns estragos provocados pela raiva de Hiei, mas um quarto sempre se manteve intacto, o que guardava as fotos do grupo. E tinha recentemente adquirido a foto do casal que se casou primeiro.


End file.
